Scars 【Rivetra】
by CandyOrchard
Summary: 6 Months after the female titan incident, the Survey Corps are about to go out to the next expedition beyond the walls. No matter how much Levi tries to push it aside, he realizes his feelings towards Petra were stronger than he thought. Outside the walls, they notice something unfamiliar. Soon, this unfimilar substance will change Levi.
1. 58th Expedition Beyond The Walls (1)

**[SPOILER ALERT]** some spoilers included, do not read if you haven't finished the anime/manga (unless you like spoilers).

Before I start I just wanted to mention that this is a Rivetra fanfiction if you didn't understand it until now (Rivetra – Levi x Petra). I'm still new to this website, so sorry if I made some technical mistakes . enjoy!

**Chapter name**: 58th expedition beyond the walls (1) – Yes, there are going to be 2 parts -

**Setting: **6 months after the female titan incident

**Rating**: K+

Words:

**58th Expedition Beyond The Walls (1) [Chapter 1]**

"So" "so what?" "What's the plan" I asked Erwin crossing my arms on my chest. "Same plan we worked with in the 57th expedition, except for entering the forest. We'll make our way around it" I sighed. Tomorrow we're going to another expedition beyond the walls. The 58th expedition outside the walls.

This is our second attempt to get to Shigashina. If we fail tomorrow, I'm not sure if we could continue with the next expedition any time soon. It took us nearly half a year to regain our power, and gathering more soldiers and explaining the plan to them.

Erwin pushed his chair backwards. He stood up and started walking towards the exit. "I'm going to share the last details of information with the soldiers" Erwin said before turning around and walking towards the heavy big wooden door. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

Right before he exited, Hanji ran inside, but stopped in front of Erwin, just to nod to each other as a greeting. She looked at me and continued walking towards me, while Erwin exited the room and walked outside, to share the last details of the plan with the soldiers.

I cocked one eyebrow, looking at Hanji. She threw some papers on the table. "More report pages you and me need to fill, about the 57th expedition and the female titan incident" she said and sat down next to me, grabbing her pile.

I sighed and grabbed mine, and a pen that was already on the desk. I grabbed one paper and read it.

_"Reports on deceased people"_

_This is going to be fun. _I sarcastically thought to myself. I never really cared about the people who died, but it doesn't mean I don't care about people dying.

I continued reading, "_if a deceased person isn't included in the following list, please make sure to write down the person's full name_" I continued reading the deceased people's names. I knew many people from this list, but I didn't felt sorrow whatsoever.

Until my eyes spotted a familiar name.

_Name: Petra Ral. Death: crashed by the female titan. Body: not returned_

I sighed, and continued reading. Marking wrong death causes and changing them, fixing grammar mistakes in the names, etcetera. We couldn't find all the bodies. We sent a few people outside to search for them, but many of them died so we thought it was too risky to do all of that just to return bodies.

I looked at the giant clock on the wall. It was 11pm. Erwin was probably done talking to the soldiers about the plan by now.

I grabbed the next pile of pages. Hanji started humming songs out of boredom, doing her paperwork.

"You know" she started, I looked up, annoyed. "It's pretty weird" I looked at her, squinted my eyes. "What is" I spitted. "The fact that you're 34 and you don't have a family… or a _wife" _She took another paper and started reading. I looked down.

"I have bigger concerns than that, if you haven't noticed" that is not a lie, actually. I never thought about having family, I was more into my job. The only person I felt some sort of feelings towards was Petra. I clenched my fists, which were resting on my thighs.

Now that she's gone, I can go back to focusing on work only. Not that she was a bad thing, it was just a small distraction. I placed all the papers in an organized pile and stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm going to sleep" I said and heard Hanji humming 'okay'. I opened the door and looked back. "Good night" I said and closed it, walking towards my room.


	2. 58th Expedition Beyond The Walls (2)

**Chapter Rating: **K+

**58th Expedition Beyond The Walls (2) [Chapter 2]**

I entered the main room, Hanji and Erwin were already there, going through the plans again. "Ah, Levi, good morning" Hanji said looking up, Erwin looked up as well only to nod. I nodded back and walked towards the table.

I sat down. "What time is it" I said drinking tea from the cup Hanji handed me. "8am, we'll get going soon" Erwin said, writing something on a piece of paper. I nodded.

I waited for them to finish the last pieces of work. A few moments later they both stood up. "Let's go" Erwin said and I nodded. We walked outside, the place was full of soldiers, preparing their horses and gears.

I picked up my gear and attached it to my uniform. I walked towards the stables, getting my horse.

**Several moments later**

The front gate slowly opened. Erwin shouted some last words and… we exited the wall. I looked around, I barely knew anyone here except for the veterans, but the thought of a bit less than half of these people being dead at the end of this expedition sent slight chills down my arms.

I squeezed my horse's stomach area, making it go faster. The wind brushing my face, the nice air outside. I sort of missed these things.

Every time we went on an expedition I felt so free, until I remembered why we're here, and what is our plan.

We started dividing into the groups. I stayed in the middle, with Erwin, Eren and a few other soldiers. I looked straight, having my normal blank expression on my face.

I heard a loud bang, I looked to my right and saw 5 red signal flares. "Eren, shoot the flare" Erwin told him not looking back. "Yes sir" he said and quickly shot the green flare.

We changed direction and kept going.

A few minutes later we arrived to a familiar place, it was the field we were in last time. I looked to my left, and saw the forest, a few miles away from us. I mentally sighed, and looked back towards the location we were heading to.

A few more red flares were shot from the right flank. Eren shot the green flare again and we changed direction.

"Um, commander Erwin?" One of the soldiers spoke. "What is it?" Erwin said. "There's a person walking on the ground to our left, shouldn't we go check what's wrong?" The soldier said, I looked to my left. There was a person walking there.

"Something about this doesn't make sense, if he was in trouble he would've shot the purple flare" I said, feeling slightly concerned. Why didn't that person shoot a purple flare? If he's not in an emergency, then why isn't he on a horseback?

"Are you sure it's one of our soldiers?" I asked the same soldier who pointed out the person walking near us. The soldier nodded. "My vision is pretty good, I can see his cloak from here, or at least I think it's a Survey Corps cloak" I sighed. "Tsch" I spitted out, we need to stick to the plan, and not deviate from it.

"Levi, bring that person over here, take another horse with you" Erwin said, not looking back. "Yes sir" I murmured. The soldier to my right, who was the one who held the extra horse handed me the lead.

I changed location, and quickly rode towards the person. "Ugh, this should end fast" I quietly said to myself.

As I came closer, I could see the person more clearly, the right side of his body was red. _Blood._ This doesn't make sense, there weren't titans near that place. Did that person came out of the forest? What the hell did he do there.

I reached closer.

And closer.

_And closer._

I squinted my eyes. I came close enough to see who the person is and… I froze. I couldn't move. The person limped towards me, getting closer and closer.

My lips were shaking, I wanted to talk, shout, but I couldn't. I could feel the chills running down my entire body, my head getting warmer, and my heart beat getting faster and louder.

"Pet…ra…" I finally made a sound. I jumped off the horse, and just left both of the horses there. I ran towards her in full speed. _Am I dreaming? Is this just an illusion? _I could see a faint smile on her face. She looked like she was struggling to run, her left hand holding her right, soaked in blood, hip.

Tears were running down her eyes. _I'm on my way! _I thought to myself. My heart was pounding, it was so loud and fast I felt like it was going to explode.

I finally reached close to her. She collapsed onto my open arms, powerless. "I'm… sorry…" she mumbled. My eyes widened. I gulped. _It's not a dream. _I was still shocked, very shocked. She didn't make a sound, nor cried. "Petra!" I shouted. She passed out, I guess she used all the powers she had to run here. I quickly grabbed her and ran towards the horses.

"Just… stay alive…" I mumbled between ragged breaths.


	3. Gates

**Chapter rating**: K+

**Important note!** I'm moving to a new house tomorrow, which means I'm not going to have my computer until I unpack it, which is going to take like, a day or two. No computer = no new chapters. So yeah . But don't worry, I'll make sure to unpack it as fast as I can!

**Gates [Chapter 3]**

I quickly got on my horse, carefully settling Petra behind me. I looked at Erwin and the others, they continued riding towards our destination. I sighed and started riding towards the lower middle, where the carts were. This was also the place where they took care of injured soldiers.

"Just hang on…" I whispered, feeling Petra's unstable arms around my neck, her head laying on my right shoulder.

I saw the carts in the distance, a few people looking at me with weird glances. "Captain Levi! What are you-" I ignored all the people asking me questions. I finally reached the infirmary cart. A few nurses looked at me confused.

I quickly handed them Petra. "She's seriously injured" I said. "Make sure she stays alive" I finished. "Eh, isn't that Petra Ral? Wasn't she dead?" One of the nurses said. "It doesn't matter right now! Just take care of her!" I shouted and started riding back towards Erwin.

_I saw her corpse. I felt her cold skin. How is she alive. _The thoughts won't stop running in my mind. "Tsch" I spitted out. This whole deal is confusing and I shouldn't think about it right now.

I finally spotted Erwin and the rest. I squeezed my horse, making it go faster. "Sorry for being late" I said while catching up. "Who was it?" Erwin asked, again, not looking at me. "I'll tell you later" I murmured.

**-4 hours later (sorry, I'm not good at describing battle scenes)-**

"Everyone retreat!" Erwin shouted, turning his horse towards the direction of the wall. Everyone followed him. Yellow colored signal flares were everywhere in the sky. I sighed. We failed _again_.

Soon enough, we all regrouped. All the squads were at the same place. I glanced over to the infirmary carts, I saw a person that looked like Petra, laying down on one of them, a Survey Corps blanket covering her body as a blanket.

"Corporal Levi? It seems like something bothers you" Eren said, I shot a glance at him, making him gulp a little. "Shut up, brat" I spitted out.

How many have made it? Way fewer, I could tell.

We made our way back to the Survey Corps' headquarter. As soon as we entered the wall, people started staring at us, whispering stuff, the usual.

Soldiers running to their families, people talking about how worthless we are for not finding information, I was used to all of that. Yet, my brain couldn't exactly accept the fact of what happened 4 hours ago.

We finally reached the headquarter. Everyone brought their horses back to the stables, went inside, some of them stood outside, crying. I couldn't blame them.

Finally, the infirmary carts arrived. The nurses and doctors quickly moved all the injured people to the stretchers, bringing them inside the HQ, and into the recovering rooms.

I walked between the stretchers, searching for Petra.

I finally spotted her orange hair from the distance. I hurried towards her, and bent down beside her stretcher. Half of her face was covered in bandages, and she had a Survey Corps cloak wrapped around her as a blanket.

I looked down at her. _A miracle? Or maybe… maybe she's a titan shifter? _I considered that as an option. She survived outside this entire time. And more important, she's _made it out alive_. Petra being a titan shifter made sense, but I'd rather not jump to conclusions so fast.

"Excuse me, Corporal Levi" I looked up. A nurse looked down at me. I stood up. She nodded and bent down. Another nurse bent down on the other side. They grabbed both sides of the stretcher, and picked her up.

They started walking towards the HQ. I looked around, it doesn't seem like Erwin needs me here, I guess I could go with them.

I followed the nurses, until we made it to the floor with all the recovery rooms. They opened one of the doors at the end of the hallway, and walked inside, I followed them in.

They carefully laid Petra down, removing the cloak.

All she wore was her sport bra and her pants. Her entire left side was covered in bandages, same with her right ankle. They covered her in the bed's white blankets and stood up. I blushed a little, of course I did, I just saw her half naked. I tried to hide it though.

"We'll come again soon to give her some medicines, you can stay here" one of the nurses said. I nodded, and they saluted me and exited the room.

As soon as the door shut, I grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed. I sat down and rested my elbows on my laps. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Such a mystery…" I whispered.

The door suddenly opened, which made me jump a little. I looked up, annoyed. "Ah, Hanji" I said, looking at the super excited Hanji standing in the doorway. Eren shyly stood behind her.

Hanji ran inside and quickly bent down next to Petra. "Petra! I thought she died! But now she's alive, breathing, here! What happened?" She shouted excited. "Shut up, she's still recovering" I spitted.

Soon enough, we all sat down around her bed, thinking about the possibilities of her coming back to life. "I thought that she's a titan shifter, like Eren" I said crossing my arms, and then staring at Eren. "Uh-o-" "After you got eaten, you 'came back to life' afterwards, since you're a titan shifter, correct?" I asked Eren, and he nodded.

"Correct, however, I don't think she is a titan shifter. Remember that day when we all sat down around that table? Everyone tried to bite themselves, including Petra. Yet, she hadn't transformed" hm, that _is_ true. I laid back on my chair.

"I… have a feeling I know what happened" Eren murmured. "Go ahead" Hanji said, and Eren looked at Petra. "My dad used to tell me about this, it's about people dying but… not really. They do die, but they come back to life afterwards" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked resting my hands on my laps.

"People having a temporary death, and then a while later their body functions again. I think it's called… Clinical Death? It's really rare" Eren whispered, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"Clinical Death huh" I said looking at Petra. "We'll find out soon" I finished.

.


	4. Human

**Chapter rating: **T

**Note: **gah, finally done unpacking my computer! Sorry for the huge delay, thank you for your patience! Another note: I forgot if Petra's dad told Levi that he wants her to get married, or if he wanted her to marry Levi. If I made a mistake I'll edit it later . I don't have Wi-Fi at the moment so I can't check on the internet.

I also forgot if they put Annie under the Survey Corps HQ or somewhere else… oh well .

**Human [Chapter 4]**

**-A day after-**

"Clinical Death?" The two nurses who took care of Petra looked at each other confused. Eren nodded. "M-My dad told me about it several times in the past" he mumbled. "I've heard about it before" the left nurse said. "It's really rare though, you have no idea how lucky Ral is" the same nurse finished.

Trust me, I do. I saw her die, I saw her cold, dead body, and now, 6 months later she's here, with us. Breathing.

"We should let her parents know!" Hanji quickly said, clapping her hands. "This** is** a miracle!" I nodded. Her father… when he was talking with me about her getting married, did he want her to marry _me_?

Hanji stepped outside. "I'll let her parents know" she said closing the door behind her. "You can go now Eren, thanks for the information" I said walking towards him. He nodded and walked outside as well.

One of the nurses walked outside as well, writing stuff on her clipboard, while the other one bent down next to Petra to check some final things.

"Hh…uh…" both I and the nurse looked up instantly. Petra slowly opened her eyes. I rushed towards the bed and bent down next to her. Petra coughed a few times, she tried to sit up but the nurse stopped her from doing that.

"Petra, how do you feel?" I asked her. My heartbeat, it was so loud again. She fully opened her eyes. "Eh… where… am I?" She said closing her eyes again. I touched her arm, it was still warm. I don't want to lose her again.

"A recovery room, you've broken many bones and your medical status is pretty bad, miss Ral" the nurse said. Petra opened her eyes again. "Le-vi?..." I breathed in. "I'm right here" I said, and she cocked her head to her left side, looking at me and softly smiling before closing her eyes again.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her face became redder. "My head" she mumbled, placing her left arm on her face.

I looked at the nurse. "I'll bring something to kill the pain, you can stay here" she stood up and hurried outside.

"What happened" Petra opened her eyes again, I brought a chair and placed it next to her bed, sitting down. "You… well… you died but… now you're alive. Mind explaining?" I said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I can't really remember, all I remember is waking up inside a body bag, in the middle of a field" I sighed in frustration. If that person wouldn't go after his friend, we wouldn't have to throw her body off the cart, and she would wake up when we arrived, and not in the middle of a field outside the walls.

But… I don't really know how long did it take until she woke up. If it was more than a month, then if we brought her home, she would already get buried, and waking up underground wouldn't be a good thing.

To be honest, I don't know what's worse.

She sat up. The nurses already dressed her up in a white shirt earlier this morning. I supported her by holding her back. She held her face with her left hand, her body was shaking. "Are you sure you want to sit up?" I mumbled while setting her pillow behind her, so she could lay back without hitting the wall behind her.

She nodded and slowly laid back, sighing. "I was so scared, I was thinking about why the hell would I be in a bag made for dead bodies, and then I remembered… the female titan. The way she killed me" her lips were shaking and her eyebrows furrowed again.

"…The way she killed my friends" she clenched her fist. She released her fist a few moments later, breathing in and out. "My entire left side hurt, and my right ankle seemed to be broken. I quickly got outside the bag, walking around, using all the energy I had to search for… anything actually" she stopped for a second only to sigh. "I found a half broken 3DMG nearby, I used it to climb up the trees. I couldn't stay on the ground, it was too dangerous".

"I was hunting for food, and found a small lake nearby, but it was too small. The water ran out pretty fast, considering the fact forest animals drank from it as well. Then, you guys found me…" she looked at me, her lips were shaking again.

"Did you find out who she is?" She said, she clenched her fist again. I nodded slowly. "Yes" she looked at me frustrated. "I want to see her" she stated. "I don't think that's the best idea right now" I said resting my hands on my laps.

"I want to see the bitch that killed my friends, and almost killed me" she was really mad, I've never seen her like that before. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Alright, but don't do anything stupid" she smiled slightly. "Thank you".

The nurse stepped in, holding a bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other. She was slightly surprised seeing Petra sitting up, but quickly stepped forward, placing the spoon on the table and opening the bottle. She poured some of the liquid that was in the bottle into the spoon.

"There you go, this will make you feel better" she said giving Petra the spoon. Petra lifted up her shaky left hand to pick it up, but quickly dropped it, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "It hurts…" without thinking, I grabbed the spoon myself and patted her back, she looked up at me. "There, open your mouth" she blushed instantly, and opened it slowly. I carefully placed the spoon in her mouth, and she drank the medicine.

I heard the nurse quietly giggle, I shot a glance at her and she instantly stopped. I handed her the empty spoon and she grabbed it, exiting the room.

Petra was still blushing, and she looked away. I rolled my eyes. "Do you still want to see her?" She slowly nodded. She removed her blanket, her entire left side was still covered in bandages, and her right ankle was covered in a cast.

I helped her get up, placing her left hand around my shoulder. I held her right hip, being careful not to hurt her too much. She still looked away. We started walking towards the door, and underground. Many people looked at us as we passed through.

I mentally sighed and looked forward. We made it halfway, and Petra suddenly stopped, her eyebrows were furrowed again and her eyes were closed in pain. "I-I'm sorry, I can't walk any more…" she bit her lip.

My expression changed a bit. _She is sort of cute. _I thought to myself. I bent down a little bit. "Eh?..." she mumbled. I placed my left hand under her knees, picking her up bridal style. "Uh-um…" she instantly blushed again, covering her face with her hands.

I smirked. "Don't act so silly, Petra" I said looking down. "Just shut up" she mumbled into her hands.

We finally made it to the underground part of the HQ, where Annie was held at. "We're here" I said, walking in. I stopped in front of the giant crystal. Petra looked up, her eyes widened.

"Annie Leonhardt, the female titan" I said, carefully letting Petra stand up, I placed her left arm around my shoulders and held her right hip again. I looked down at her.

Her expression changed from confused to mad in matter of seconds. She limped forward. "Eh?" I mumbled. "You bitch!" She shouted and punched the crystal with her left hand. My eyes widened. "Petra!" I shouted.

She crouched, sitting on her legs. holding her blood soaked left fist. I kneed down next to her. "What are you thinking to yourself?!" I shouted at her. Tears started running down her eyes.

"Because of her… because of her many people died. Because of her our mission failed" She sat down, holding her knees close to her chest and burying her face in her knees, crying. I sat down next to her.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I placed my right hand around her, bringing her closer to me. She rested her head on my right shoulder, crying.


	5. Heat

**Chapter rating: **T+

**Note: **because I felt bad for not updating for so long… there you go, 2 chapters in one day ^-^

**Heat [Chapter 5]**

"That was really stupid, miss Ral!" The nurse said, taking care of her left hand. After she punched the crystal, I brought her upstairs quickly, calling her nurse. Dry tears were still on her red face, it took her a while to calm down.

"I'm going to talk with Hanji, call me if you need anything" I told Petra, and she nodded. I exited the room, walking towards the main room, where the captains and squad leaders were having their meetings.

I opened the heavy wooden door, and stepped inside. "Ah, Levi, hi" Hanji said looking up. I nodded and sat down. We were talking about the usual stuff we talk about, such as plans for the next expedition, etcetera.

After a while there was a short silence, we were both doing paperwork. "I saw you guys, in the underground room" I closed my eyes and sighed. "It's nice knowing you have a soft side, you really need to do something about your attitude" "shut up" I hushed her, only to hear her giggle.

I stood up. I was so worried about her in the past few days, I almost forgot about my own job and responsibilities. I walked outside. "I'm going to the gym" I quickly said. "Alright" Hanji mumbled.

I walked towards the inner gym. Where all the punching bags were, etcetera. I walked inside, many soldiers were in there, practicing. There weren't many troubles lately, but that doesn't mean we can forget about everything and just lay back and do nothing.

I noticed Mikasa training with another soldier. As always, her form was amazing and she seemed really strong. We need to let her stay in the Survey Corps. Having her is a huge advantage.

I grabbed my gloves, starting my regular training routine. Right before I had the chance to start training, someone called my name. I stopped and turned around. Erwin stood behind me. I sighed, and removed my gloves. I followed him outside. "What is it?" Erwin sighed. "It's about Petra" I cocked one eyebrow.

"We have a feeling she's a titan shifter" he said, and I shook my head. "You're wrong then, we have many reasons of her not being one. I already told you about her case" Erwin looked at me concerned. "Just keep an eye on her" patting my right shoulder and walking past me, towards his office. "I will, I will" I sighed and closed my eyes.

**-1 month later-**

I waited outside her room. Her parents were still in there, god knows what kind of stuff they were talking about. They have been in there for almost 4 hours now. I should really check what's going on.

I turned around, facing the door. I knocked on it 3 times. "Yes?" I heard Petra's voice. I opened it slightly. "Ah! Corporal Levi!" Her father said, smiling. I nodded back. "Petra, the nurses said that later tonight they can remove your cast" I informed her.

She smiled back. "Thank you". I looked at her parents. "Also, it's almost 4pm, I remember you guys said that you have to go around 4?" Her mom quickly stood up. "Oh, right! Thank you for reminding us" her father stood up as well. They walked towards the door. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Petra said, and her parents turned around just to say goodbye, and exited the door.

After they went away, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "What took them so long?" I asked her, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Petra looked down. "Urm, they talked about… life, and such. Our family…" she mumbled. "…And marriage" she finished.

She picked up the second pillow that was on her bed, and hugged it, covering up her lower face. "Why are you blushing?" I smirked. "I'm not…" she mumbled and looked away. "What did they tell you?" she looked away.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it on her bed. "Stop doing that" "doing what?" "hiding your face, you look cute like that" my own words surprised me. Her eyes widened. She quickly breathed in.

I moved closer to her. She looked at me confused. _We're not teenagers anymore. _No. _We're not __**confused **__teenagers anymore. I knew what I was doing._ We were only a few inches away from each other. I grabbed her shoulder and moved closer, placing my lips on hers, and closing my eyes.

She gulped, I felt her body shake. "Mm-m…" I heard her mumble. She touched my cheek slwoly with her left fingers. Chills were running down my spine.

I broke the kiss, laying my forehead on hers and opening my eyes. Her lips were shaking and her cheeks were deep red.

_We're not confused teenagers anymore._


	6. With You

**Chapter rating: **M

**Note: **writing this chapter was really fun, I enjoyed letting my imagination flow xD Probably the longest chapter so far because damn, I have so much to write about.

**With You [Chapter 6]**

Our foreheads were still resting on each other's. "Wha-what was that for?" She mumbled, still blushing like hell. "I don't know. Just… everything I kept inside this whole time… I couldn't keep it in anymore" she gulped. "Sorry that it took me so long to realize it…" I rested my hands on her lower back.

"Realize what?" She looked at me confused. "That I'm in love with you" I quickly said, kissing her forehead.

"Don't die, because next time, you might not come back" I said looking at her. "I don't want to lose you again" her warm lips were on mine again. This time, she seemed more confident. We both closed our eyes. My cheeks were getting warmer again. I felt her hot breaths on my skin.

I pushed her closer to me. I heard the knob turn which we made us both jump. We quickly separated and I stood up, crossing my arms on my chest. The nurse walked in, holding some medical stuff in her hands.

I walked outside, trying to cover my face without making it seem weird.

I walked towards my room, thoughts won't stop running in my mind. What did we just do? What did_ I_ just do? I scratched the back of my head, walking inside my room and shutting the door behind me.

I walked inside the bathroom attached to my room, shutting and locking the door, and preparing a bath. I stepped inside, the sudden warmth the water gave me sent a few chills down my arms.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I confessed my feelings to her, it had to be done. She kissed me back, does that mean she likes me? I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up. I stood up, walking inside my room and picked a normal white shirt and jeans for dinner.

I fixed my hair and walked outside. Walking towards the dining room. I saw many people on their way there, I looked at the giant clock above the entrance. 6pm, I made it in time. The dining room was a giant room, with two stories. The second story was more like a gallery, you could see the first story from it.

The second story was for the higher ranked people, and the first one was for the regular soldiers and the new recruits. I walked up the stairs to the second story, there was a big long table, with food on it. Erwin was sitting in the middle, his back pointing towards the wall. He could see the first story from there.

I sat down on my chair, next to Erwin. I noticed Petra sitting next to Hanji a few meters away from us. She looked up at me, but instantly looked back down, blushing. Erwin stood up, telling news and such. After he sat down everyone started eating.

I put some food down my plate and started eating slowly, stealing some glances at Petra. She talked with Hanji, but she didn't seem like she was paying attention to me.

After a while, the room became emptier. Soldiers were going back to their rooms. I looked at the giant clock, it was 8pm. I should go soon as well.

I stood up, grabbing my plate and placing it on the pile of dirty plates nearby. I started walking towards the staircase leading down, and went passed Petra, who was also on her way back. "Hey" I mumbled and she turned around.

She smiled a bit. "Hey". Her cast and bandages were gone. She grabbed her right wrist with her left hand awkwardly. "How do you feel?" I asked her. "Erm, good, I guess" she mumbled looking down. I sighed. "Come on, it's getting late" I said grabbing her left hand.

We walked towards the floor where all the high ranked soldiers' rooms were. I walked with her silently. "M-My room is over there…" she said pointing towards the left hallway, mine was in the right one. "It's okay, I'll walk with you there" we continued walking, until we reached her room. We both stood in front of the door.

She opened the door. "Good night" she said, but before she could close it, I grabbed her waist, and pulled her into a hug. "Eh?... W-Wait, people… people might see" she mumbled, probably blushing again. "Who cares" I mumbled into her shoulder.

I let her go. "Good night" I said and she nodded back, blushing and biting her lips. She closed the door behind her and I walked towards my room, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets.

The hallways were empty by now. I walked inside my room and sat down on my wooden king sized bed. I rested my elbows on my laps and sighed. Our next expedition will occur soon, and honestly, I'm worried.

I went to the bathroom to do all the night routine stuff and walked back into my room.

I quickly changed into a grey t-shirt and boxers, and went to sleep. I blew the candle next to my bed, turning it off. I laid on my right side. The moonlight illuminated my room, and the soft wind played with my white curtains.

I slowly dozed off, breathing in and out.

I slowly opened my eyes. Someone knocked softly on my door. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with my left hand while resting my right hand on my bed. "Come in" I mumbled. The door slowly opened, Petra stood in the entrance, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and white shorts.

She gulped. "I-I… I couldn't sleep" she said closing the door behind her and walking forward. "So you came to me?" I smirked and cocked my left eyebrow. She nodded, slowly sitting down on the right edge of my bed.

She sighed. "W-When my parents talked about marriage… they wanted me to marry you" she said not looking at me. "I'm not surprised" I said resting both of my arms on my sides. "Why?" She said blushing a bit.

"Your dad said the same thing to me, or, at least I think he talked about you marrying me" every time one of us mentioned the word "marry" Petra's face became redder.

"Is that the reason for you not being able to sleep?" I said and she shook her head. "No… it's because of… earlier…" she scratched the back of her head.

"You kissed me back" I reminded her, she nodded slightly. "Do you have feelings towards me?" she nodded again, bringing her legs close to her chest, burying the lower part of her face in her knees. "I told you to stop doing that" I smiled and grabbed her right hand.

I shifted closer to her, turning her so she could face me. She looked surprised, before she could say anything I made contact with her face, closing my eyes and feeling her warm lips on mine.

She brought her legs up to the bed. I placed my hands on her lower back, feeling her warm skin through the thin shirt.

She grabbed my right shoulder with her right hand. I licked her lip, making her gasp slightly. I laid back, not breaking the kiss.

I opened my eyes and pulled away from her face, breathing in and out slowly. We were both blushing. My hands traveled lower, until they reached her butt, making her blush harder and burry her face in my chest instantly.

I smirked. I made us turn around, making me being on top of her. My legs were between hers, and my left elbow was resting on her side, while my right hand stroked her cheek.

"You're cute you know" I said and kissed her again. This time she seemed less embarrassed. Her hands were playing with my hair, sending chills down my spine. My body got warmer and warmer every second.

I licked her lower lip again, she slightly opened her mouth. I let my tongue explore it. She tasted so good. Her hands went lower, until they reached the bottom of my shirt. She tugged it upwards, and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

I broke the kiss and traveled down to her hips with my hands, tugging her shirt upwards and tossing it away as well, leaving her in her black bra. I looked down at her. She blushed and tried to look away. "I-I'm not used to this type of thing…" she mumbled.

"If you want to stop I won't force you to continue" I said resting my forehead on hers. She closed her eyes. I grabbed her hips, placing my lips on her jaw, kissing it and traveling down to her neck and breasts. She moaned which only fueled me more.

I buried my head in her breasts, stealing a soft cry from her. I sighed. I fell to my right, bringing her closer to me, holding her tight. She buried her face in my chest, sighing. I kissed her forehead. "Can you sleep now?" I mumbled. "Yes".


End file.
